


知足/荣宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

知足 - 顺宽

***

顶楼天台。

夏天拉着暑假的手一起逃亡，留下呱呱坠地的秋天和终于降温的夜晚。

“嗨。”

坐在边缘的夫胜宽向身后随意地挥挥手，当做回应。

“怎么没精打采的？有什么不开心的事情吗？说出来让我开心开心呗。”后方传来少年毫无诚意的关心。

“啊一一”把手合成喇叭举在嘴巴面前，夫胜宽突然发出一声惊天巨吼，把正在偷偷靠近的少年吓了一大跳。

少年忙不迭地一手捂住他的嘴巴，一手箍住他的肚子，把他往后拖，拖到自己伸直脖子也看不到楼下的雨棚为止。

“甜甜你发什么疯？！”少年抹了一把头上的冷汗，心里还有些发怵，“要是掉下去怎么办！”

“哦。”夫胜宽倒是觉得少年太过于大惊小怪，他在那个位置专业玩儿腿，晃荡了至少十年，怎么可能会出事。

而且这只勒着自己肚子的手，力气大得出奇。

“能把手……松开先嘛……”夫胜宽装作一副呼吸困难的样子来，“星……星……我……要……死……了……”

他的演技还是在线的，权顺荣笑着无奈摇头，松了手。不过松手之前，轻轻捏了一下少年柔软的肚子，来表示自己对他夸张表演的抗议。

“喂！”少年揉着肚子，白眼已经翻上天。

“怎么啦？”权顺荣把手搭在少年的头顶，不轻不重地揉着，声音沉淀下来，很温柔，“不开心？”

“嗯，”少年任他的手在自己头上玩耍，语气是满满的失落，“明天就要回学校报道了。”

听到答案的权顺荣咂吧咂吧嘴，想要安慰少年的情绪通通喂了狗，默默熬好的鸡汤也只能独自咽下。

“开学多好啊，还能认识新的同学。”

“新个鬼的同学……每张脸都看了整整两年……烦都烦死了……”夫胜宽调动脸上每一块肌肉，做出一个真的快被烦死了的表情。可是天色已暗，楼梯间的灯又照不过来。就连昏黄的月亮也被薄云缠绕着，模糊不清得只剩了个轮廓。

“你……”少年嗫喏着，声音也跟着模糊不清起来，低低的，被风吹得愈来愈远，“是不是也快开学了？”

是不是也要离开了。

是不是再也见不到了。

“嗯。”

***

权顺荣是夫胜宽在这个夏天意外遇见的男生。明明认识不到两个月，却像相处了十年一般的老友，是那样的熟稔与自然。

五十多个或闷热不堪、或大雨倾盆、或月光皎洁、或乌云笼罩的夏日夜晚里，两个少年嬉笑打闹相互陪伴。

即使连彼此的真实名字都不曾交换。

连一丝微风都奢侈的夜晚，虫鸣喧哗。

少年推开破旧的铁门，吱吱呀呀地闯入夫胜宽的秘密基地。

“嗨。”

夫胜宽回头。那人站在白色的炽光灯下，宝蓝色背心下露出的白色皮肤，亮的有些刺眼。

他摇晃着手上拎的塑料口袋，里面的东西撞击摩擦着，发出哗啦啦啦的声响。

“我可以在这儿待一会儿吗？”

皱着眉头打量向自己走来的陌生人，扭转着身子的少年还没来得及拒绝。

噗呲。

气泡争先恐后地出逃易拉罐。夫胜宽的眼前多了一罐冒着冷气的冰镇可乐。

“嗯。”

他点点头，接过可乐，回过身子，把屁股往左边象征性地挪了一点点，拍拍空出的位置，分给少年一席之地。

少年说他叫权星星。

夫胜宽自然是不信的，所以他笑得把眼睛都故意眯起来，称自己为夫甜甜。

权星星和夫甜甜。

两个懵懂青涩的少年，在这个夏天，共同分享了一段只有夜空知道的回忆。

明星们的花边新闻，体育比赛的最新赛况，学校里的琐碎趣事，婆婆妈妈的家长里短，不想碰的暑假作业，还没吃过的人间美味，和不切实际的，对未知的憧憬与对未来的想象。

少年们的话题总是很快地从一个跳到另一个，又迫不及待地跳回来。叽叽喳喳，像是嗷嗷待哺的幼鸟，张着嘴巴永远都吃不饱一样。

不说话的时候也有。

安安静静的，知了也偃旗息鼓。只有天上的云跟着风飘来荡去地流浪，星星眨着眼睛好奇地观察人间。

少年们躺在混凝土地面上，隔着两个手掌的距离，脸一偏，视线就会被对方的身体所占据。起身的时候后背往往会沾上细碎的石砾和厚厚的灰尘，总是要用力地互相拍打后，才急匆匆地狂奔下楼，一个向西，一个向东，赶在门禁之前跑回各自的家。

少年们所在的小镇就这么大，骑着自行车半个小时就能晃悠完一圈。邻里街坊们都是彼此认识的关系，夫胜宽旁敲侧击地打听了一圈，也没有听到任何消息说最近搬来了一户姓权的人家。

一个又一个阳光明媚的清晨，或者烈日炎炎的午后，他戴着鸭舌帽，骑着自行车穿过弯弯扭扭的小巷，伸直脑袋东张西望看进每一户敞开的大门；推着车像蜗牛一样，绕着广场绕着公园，一圈又一圈缓慢前进，把来来往往的人悉数装进眼里；把车随意停靠，费劲周折地翻过学校的围墙，躲过保安怀疑的目光，扒在补习班的教室窗外，一间一间仔仔细细看过去。

没有。

都没有。

到处都没有。

白天消失，晚上却从不缺席的权星星。

***

磨磨蹭蹭到父母都厌烦的程度，夫胜宽才提着行李箱，不情不愿地登上了去市中心最晚班次的大巴。

夕阳的余晖一点一点被远处墨色的天空吞食，夜色慢慢降临。

星星呢。

星星怎么还不出现呢。

夫胜宽懊恼着捶打自己的脑袋。

昨天应该好好告别的呀。

***

撑着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，书上的字像是排着队准备出操的黑色蚂蚁，夫胜宽是一点儿也看不进去。

好不容易坚持到早自习下课，少年决定先趴着睡会儿。眼睛已经睁不开，脸蛋马上就要奔向臂弯的夫胜宽，根本就没看到老师领着少年径直向自己走来。

“夫胜宽，”班主任的声音向来是敲响洪钟的那重重一锤，“带权顺荣同学熟悉校园的任务就交给你了。”

被点到名字的两个人同时抬头，视线交错，电光火石间，噗呲噗呲地冒着白烟，已然大战三百回合。

老师交待完任务就赶着去放水了，留着两个少年大眼儿瞪着小眼儿。

“我勒个去，你不是叫权星星吗！”

“谁跟我说他叫夫甜甜来着！”

“不是为了配合你一二二的画风嘛……”

“谢谢你喔。”

“不客气。”

看着对方，他俩不禁同时笑出声来。

真好啊。

那些还来不及说再见的。

会再见吧。

***

“前面是一食堂，二楼有小炒，靠近窗户那家的卤肉面很好吃还可以加卤过的鹌鹑蛋，就是吃完之后拉肚子的几率高达百分之九十九，你要做好准备啊权……”

“权……”

权顺荣看着面前皱着眉头像是绞尽脑汁在回忆自己名字的少年，不由得笑出声来。本来就不大的眼睛更是眯得只剩下两道细长的新月，挂在弯弯的眉毛之下。

“顺荣。”

“还是叫你星星好了……”

“喂！”权顺荣抗议。

“那还是星星吧……”又在转瞬间妥协。

“要不顺荣？”

“夫甜甜！”威胁的话刚到嘴边，权顺荣威吓夫胜宽的恶狠狠的表情还没成型，就让少年捂住嘴巴笑得一脸得逞的样子给破了功。

挂着一副“真拿你没办法”的无奈表情，权顺荣伸出一只手搭上少年的肩膀，趁人偷笑笑得忘我的时候，勾住他的脖子就往自己怀里带，另一只手则负责揉乱夫胜宽的顺毛。

在少年拳打脚踢的挣扎中，权顺荣笑得很开心。

真好啊夫甜甜。

又见面啦。

***

权顺荣脖子伸得老长老长的，半个身子都快贴在课桌上。他冲着夫胜宽的后背轻声地喊着：“甜甜。”

看来声音是太小了。坐在前面用手撑着脸，时不时点头打着瞌睡的少年完全没有接收到他善意而迫切的提醒。

老师从教室的另一头折回讲台，扫了一眼下面的同学，提起脚目的明确地往前跨了一步。

权顺荣秉承着救人哪儿有救一半的道理，压着嗓子把声音又提高了几个分贝：“甜甜……”辅以神之食指在他棉质卫衣上从左往右划拉出一道笔直的线。

眼看着老师越走越近却越走越慢，手上举起的粉笔像是在锁定目标似的小幅度移动着。

权顺荣坐直身子，抬起头与老师四目交接，一副认真听讲的样子，脚下却带起一股旋风砸在前座椅子腿儿上。铁皮与权顺荣一齐惊呼。

“咚！”

“甜甜！”

紧随其后的是老师的怒吼。

“权顺荣出去！”

夫胜宽猛地睁开眼睛，满头满脑的瞌睡虫们在一瞬间被全部吓跑。

幸灾乐祸地把头向右转过一百一十六度，夫胜宽想一睹此刻权顺荣吃瘪的风采。

“还有你！夫胜宽！”

夫胜宽偷笑的表情还没展开就被打断。

“出去！”

三分钟后，两人站在操场边大眼瞪小眼。

“看我干嘛，”夫胜宽突然收回投向对方的视线，低垂的眼里目光闪动，抬腿往前跨上一大步，交替着双臂跑了起来，“走吧。”

“可以不跑吗？”权顺荣站在原地，并不想动，“这么热的天我可是一动就会出汗的啊甜甜，还有两节课才能放学回寝室换衣服啊喂……”

匀速前进的少年只留给他一个无言的背影。

权顺荣抬头看了一眼，太阳公公在天上尽职尽责地发光发热，夫胜宽越跑越远。他抓抓后脑勺，皱着眉头想了想，还是蹭蹭蹭一个冲刺追上了夫胜宽。

“喂。”权顺荣拿肩膀撞了一下旁边的少年。

“嗯。”少年被撞得往旁边偏了一下，答应得有些喘。

“太弱了吧，这才跑了多久啊就喘。”欠扁的语气自然只得到一个白眼的回应，一个伴着气喘的回应。

“我说甜甜啊……”

“没……有。”

“我问什么了啊你就回答没有！”

“不……行。”

“我问什么了啊你就回答不行！”

“没……门儿。”

“喂喂喂！”权顺荣提了个速挡在夫胜宽面前，“我还什么都没说呢你就拒绝我！”

夫胜宽顺势停下休息。狠狠吸了几下鼻子才抬起头看莫名生着气的权顺荣，“你不就想找我要我同桌的手机号嘛。”

权顺荣一愣，没有被戳穿心事的尴尬，反而眉头皱得更厉害。他张了张嘴，没有说话。

“怎么？自己怂不敢直接问，来我这儿捡便宜啊。”

“对啊！”权顺荣下巴颏往上一抬，语气有着自己都没发觉的生硬。

“所以我才不给你呢！懦夫！”夫胜宽皱起五官，做了个丑萌丑萌的鬼脸跑开了。

“喂喂喂甜甜！”

“甜甜你不会喜欢她吧？！”

“喂！”

权顺荣大吼着追上去，勾过他的脖子又咋咋呼呼地闹作一团。

***

同桌给权顺荣表白失败的消息，夫胜宽是最后一个知道的。

夫胜宽在早自习上一觉醒来发现同桌换了人，气冲冲地跑到女生面前质问她连个通知都没有就直接换了座位的原因，却在看到前同桌红肿的双眼后没了脾气。

“谁欺负你啦？”

权顺荣看着屁颠屁颠跑去找那个女生的夫胜宽，就气不打一处来。落在少年背后的目光像是两把刀，扎在他的身上。

特别是看到他还伸出手去摸女生的头顶，刀往肉里扎得更深了一寸。

夫胜宽蓦地回头狠狠剜了他一眼，杀了偷看的人个措手不及。

权顺荣立马低头装作一副“两耳不闻窗外事一心只读圣贤书”的刻苦样子。

夫胜宽啪叽一掌拍在他桌子上的时候，他也只是偏过头来，挑起一侧的眉毛，满脸的问号。

“老地方见。”

丢下四个字，夫胜宽就背过身去，整整一天没和权顺荣说过一句多余的话。

权顺荣脑子一转，就知道是自己昨天拒绝女生那事儿惹的祸。再一转，夫胜宽因为这破事儿和他冷战一天。权顺荣很生气了。

生气归生气，自己做好的卷子还是乖乖进贡给夫胜宽对照答案。

生气归生气，权顺荣还是在熄灯后抱着零食饮料，偷偷溜出了寝室，上了顶楼天台，打开可乐插好吸管乖乖坐等夫胜宽的临幸，哦不，到来。

“你不是喜欢她吗拒绝她干嘛人家女生好不容易鼓起勇气给您表白您一句啊我妈不许我大学以前谈恋爱所以我不能接受你的喜欢谢谢就给人拒绝了够厉害的呀权星星”

权顺荣面色不改地接收完这一通标点符号都没有的轰炸，狗腿地举着可乐向夫胜宽靠近：“累了吧？喝口水吧甜甜。”

就着权顺荣的手喝了一口汽水，夫胜宽觉得心里好受多了。可是一想到这俩人算是两情相悦，就因为个“没到大学不能谈恋爱”的破理由没在一起，心里就又堵上了。

权顺荣哪里晓得夫胜宽心里的这一通弯弯绕绕，就看见他眉头刚舒展没一会儿又一副不开心的模样。思考了三秒，小心翼翼地开口问道：“你……喜欢她？”

被提问的少年不明所以地瞪着他。

“我的意思是你要是喜欢她的话，这不是你的机会来了嘛。”

少年的不明所以配合着白眼转变成无言以对。

“多好啊在她伤心的时候安慰她陪伴她，事半功倍啊。”

权顺荣似乎在少年眼里看到了愤怒的小火苗，把易拉罐往他手上一塞就要逃跑。

“权星星你有毛病吧？！”

“你喜欢谁我就要跟着喜欢吗？！”

“唔。”夫胜宽一下没控制住音量，声音大到吓得权顺荣赶紧捂住他的嘴巴就往角落拖着走。

“嘘。”权顺荣的声音离得很近，呼吸喷洒在耳边，像是铁架下红亮的炭火，灼热炙烤着耳廓，就要熟透。

“真的不喜欢？”

夫胜宽用力摇头，头上被动作带得飞起来的呆毛扫过权顺荣的额头，痒痒的。

正好。

你不喜欢她，我也不。

***

又双叒叕跑去找她了。

在教室第一排和同桌叽里呱啦不知道在聊些什么的夫胜宽，张着嘴巴捂着肚子笑得很开心。

明明教室里你追我赶的闹闹嚷嚷，他几不可闻的喘息声却好像被放大，穿过人与人之间的缝隙，一丝一缕地钻进某人的耳朵里。

权顺荣撑着下巴看他，腮帮子慢慢鼓了起来。

噗——

夫胜宽突然回头，轻飘飘地扫了他一眼，成功让他堂皇地直接漏了气。

在聊我？

权顺荣不是很开心了。

为什么不和我聊我？！

不过，要是权顺荣知道同桌和夫胜宽在聊什么，可能就不会这么想了。至少，不会这么快就和夫胜宽聊到这个话题。

“周末的时候我在商场遇到了初中同学……”

“嗯？”夫胜宽有些疑惑，不知道为什么这么普通日常的事情同桌要用这么神神秘秘的语气。

“她也失恋了，我们就约着一起喝了酒……”

“你们两个女生去喝什么酒啊喝喝奶茶聊聊天多……”夫胜宽唠叨模式start。

“权顺荣，”同桌用三个字打断了他，“她和权顺荣是一个高中的。”

夫胜宽一愣，下意识转过头去找那个人。

同桌接下来的话让他在瞬间回头。

“你知道他为什么在高三突然转学吗？”

***

从那个让他堂皇的一瞟开始，权顺荣感觉，最近吧，夫胜宽有意无意地在躲着他。不仅如此，跑到前排去找同桌的频率也越来越高，往往是老师左脚跨出教室门，他的右腿就伸出课桌外了。

旁敲侧击了一整天，把自己平生积累的所有搭话技巧都用尽，也没能搞清楚为啥自己被“隔离”的权顺荣决定换个方向主动出击。

夫胜宽前同桌是走读生，不用上最后一节晚自习。

所以权顺荣早早把作业做完，算准时间在她必经的巷子口拦住了她。

“你和夫胜宽在交往吗？”

女生胆子再大，也被突然出现的男声给吓得差点从自行车上摔下来。

权顺荣原本站在路灯下，看女生歪歪倒倒地勉强掌握着平衡，赶紧上前一步帮她扶住车头。

他抬起头，看进女生难以掩饰厌恶情绪的眼睛里。

有些意外，却不惊讶。

他饶有兴趣地看着面前的女生，漆黑的眸子在昏暗的灯光下竟隐隐发着光。

“你和夫胜宽在交往吗？”

“哼。”女生冷笑一声，“恶心的同……”

权顺荣猛地抓紧她的手，打断了她的话。

“没有的话，那就和我交往吧。”

***

啪。

一本笔记本被拍在自己的桌上，权顺荣不但不生气，反而扬起灿烂的笑容，仰着头看面前叉着腰正在生气的夫胜宽。

“权星星你太过分了！！！”

“作弊！犯规！欺诈！”

可能是“伸手不打笑脸人”的观念太根深蒂固，夫胜宽的拳头在半空中晃了晃，伸出食指转移了对象。

“还有你！他一开口你就答应了吗？！”

同桌挂着羞涩却甜蜜的笑容，眼珠子一转看了身旁的权顺荣一眼又马上收回视线，答案不言自喻。

“……”

莫名其妙被塞了一嘴的狗粮，夫胜宽只能用白眼表达祝福。

三个人都心有灵犀地自动忽略了一个问题。

你和夫胜宽在交往吗？

和夫胜宽在交往吗？

***

“甜甜~”

“甜甜甜甜甜甜~”

权顺荣手臂上挂着一大袋子零食，手上还献宝似地举着两袋拆开的薯片，脸上堆着讨好的笑容，围着夫胜宽转圈圈。

“不要生气了嘛甜甜~”

推开快要戳到自己鼻子的零食，夫胜宽一本正经地看着企图用食物和卖萌换取原谅的权顺荣：“我没有生气。”

“那吃薯片吧~这是新口味可好吃啦~”

“我只是有点儿……”

“有点儿？”权顺荣的声音微微提高，有了些期待的意味。

“有点儿不开心。”

夫胜宽低着头认真地在脑内组织着语句，丝毫没有发现他这一句“不开心”让权顺荣开心得眼睛都快笑没了。

“你说你刚拒绝了别人没几天，又马上变脸去要求别人和你交往。你这什么意思啊？欲擒故纵也不兴这么玩弄少女的心的啊？”

“呀权星星！我知道了！”

恍然大悟般抬头，刚好对上权顺荣偷笑的脸，夫胜宽更加肯定了自己的猜测。他咬牙切齿地说：“我知道了权星星！你！你！”

“我？”

“对你个小气鬼！你一定是看我们离得太近了！你你你……”

“嗯。”

“喂……”权顺荣承认的太爽快，夫胜宽像是一拳头打在空气里，很没成就感，“你……你可以直接告诉我，我会给你们两个留出足够的空间，不会去打扰你们啊。而且，你明明就喜欢她，为什么要拒绝她？”

权顺荣没准备过这个问题，一时不知道怎么回答。

“啊我知道了！”夫胜宽打了个响指。

“你又知道了？”

“你一定是觉得，告白这种事应该由男生来做才对。我说的没错吧。”

看着他得意的表情，权顺荣并不想打击他，于是敷衍地点点头，算是承认了。

“这下我就放心啦。”夫胜宽拍拍他的肩膀，仿佛真的松了一口气。

“放心什么？”

“你女朋友初中同学和你是一个高中的，她说你转学是因为你和男老师被发现在教室里……”

夫胜宽突然捂住自己的嘴巴不再说话。

空气安静三秒，权顺荣突然爆笑，笑到眼泪都出来了。

“这种传言你也信？！哈哈哈哈哈哈甜甜你也太好骗了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

看着笑到停不下来的权顺荣，夫胜宽也不自觉地跟着笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈我就说嘛权星星你怎么可能喜欢男人哈哈哈哈哈哈”

这就是原因啊。

权顺荣盖住自己苦笑的脸。

***

\- 那好好的为什么要转学？

夫胜宽止住了笑声，笑意却还没有消散。眼睛亮晶晶的，盛满了好奇与认真。

\- 为了遇见你啊。

权顺荣听见自己这么回答。

“权顺荣出去！”

一声暴喝惊醒了权顺荣。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，转头却看见女生担心的模样。

“不想听课的都给我滚出去跑操场！”老师站在讲台上怒火中烧。

权顺荣乖乖站起来出了教室。

呼。

原来是梦啊。

***

甜甜？

刚刚还在梦中的人，怎么突然出现自己面前。

权顺荣晃晃脑袋，拖着脚步龟速前进。

“那你为什么要转学啊？”

\- 那好好的为什么要转学？

眼前少年的脸与梦中人的脸重合在一处，权顺荣有些发蒙，下意识重复他的问题：“为……为什么啊？”

\- 为了遇见你啊。

自己带着笑意的声音在耳边回响。

“我在问你好吧。”少年的手掌“啪”地落在他的背上，权顺荣终于触到一点实感，从半梦半醒间脱离出来。

“为了……”

“嗯？”

“为了考上大学，”权顺荣低下头去，整理着上衣的边角，“上一个学校压力太大了。”

“啧啧，”夫胜宽撇嘴，“那还上课睡觉下课恋爱？”

“这……这是计划外的状况。是意外。”

“切，那您意外挺多。”

权顺荣闻言抬头，笑笑不说话。不承认，也不否认。

原地几个抬腿热身，权顺荣突然加速，超过了他的意外之一。

***

嘎吱——

顶楼天台的门被推开一小段距离，夫胜宽从生锈的铁门背后探出半张脸来。

猫着腰左右反复确认没人发现之后，这才把门推开到刚好能容纳一个人的程度，小心翼翼地穿过来，把门带上。

走到楼顶边缘和权顺荣并排坐下，拿起旁边的可乐就灌下一大口，气泡咕噜咕噜流进胃里又反冲上喉咙。

“嗝。”

夫胜宽赶紧捂住嘴巴：“我不是故意的嗝。”

“嗯。”

“装什么深沉呢你嗝。同桌说你这几天对她好冷淡嗝。自习课也是能逃就逃嗝。你这一副学习恋爱什么都不要的样子，你是怎么想的嗝？”

权顺荣摸摸索索不知道从哪儿变出一瓶矿泉水，拧开盖子递给打着嗝也不忘教训自己的人。

“Thank you！”喝了水果然好多了，夫胜宽又喝了一口润润嗓子，“不是说为了考上大学吗？最后一个月了还不抓紧时间冲刺一下？”

“你呢？”权顺荣不答反问。

“我？”夫胜宽不明所以，“我什么我？”

“不抓紧时间查缺补漏却跑来和我一起吹夜风？”

“我这不是关心你嘛。”

权顺荣不着痕迹地笑了一下，语气却欠扁到死：“谢谢你的关心喔~”

夫胜宽没接话，定定地看着天边飘来荡去的云，星星忽闪忽闪地若隐若现。

空气就这么安静下来。

权顺荣偏过一点头来，毫无忌惮的视线勾勒着夫胜宽的侧脸。刘海有些长，没时间打理就这么软塌塌地盖住光洁的额头，虚虚地遮住眉毛和眼尾的痣。

着了魔般伸出右手，食指触到微凉的皮肤，刘海被小幅度的撩起，露出那颗被藏起来的小小的圆点。

夫胜宽眨眨睫毛，闭上了眼睛。

权顺荣左手撑住水泥地面，右手从脸上移开按住少年的肩膀，目光落在少年的唇上。

他的唇形很好看，自然合起的时候是微微上翘的，厚度是很适合亲吻的程度。唇色也很好看，是健康的粉色，一看就很柔软。

权顺荣身体前倾着，一步一步慢慢靠近。

近到他能感受到少年有些不均匀的呼吸喷在自己的脸上时，他停了下来。他的手离开少年的肩膀，轻轻颤抖着似乎要捧住少年的脸。

“脸上的脏东西还没有拿掉吗？”

夫胜宽忽然开口，同时睁开了眼睛。

“啊。”

权顺荣立马收回右手，装作吹走脏东西一样对着手心吹气，“呼——拿掉了。”

***

家人病重的电话来得太过突然，慌慌张张给班主任请了假，夫胜宽谁也没来得及通知，就急匆匆收拾了行李往车站冲。

没能当面和权顺荣告别，不知道是幸运还是不幸。

等家人渡过危险期躺等康复，夫胜宽可以返回学校的时候，已经是一个星期以后了。

一进教室，夫胜宽就隐隐觉得没对。权顺荣没在教室里，同桌旁边也换了人。就连大家投向自己的目光也是说不出的怪异，夹杂着嘲讽和怜悯，期待一场好戏般的幸灾乐祸和不怀好意。

旁边坐着的男生用手肘撞了他一下，揶揄的语气故意指代不明，“原来你是那个啊。”

一头雾水的夫胜宽完全不能领会他这话外有话的深意，皱着眉头小声问道：“哪个呀？”

“就是那个啊。”男生挤眉弄眼地暗示着，“那个那个啊。”

“你和权顺荣，”男生的两个拳头相对着，两个大拇指伸出来同时弯曲了几下，“被发现了。”

我操！

夫胜宽猛地起身，髋骨撞到课桌发出“嘭”的一声也不管，随手抓起牛津英汉双解词典就往男生头上狠狠拍下去。

词典厚重，少年举到一半才意识到自己的吃力。趁他这瞬间的迟缓，男生抬手一挡，刚好打在夫胜宽的小臂上。骨头与骨头相撞，少年被迫松了手，词典落在地上，梆的一声，荡起了层层灰尘，也引起了同学和老师的注意。

“你们两个给我滚出去！”

老师一声令下，夫胜宽倒是很爽快地出了教室，揉着自己被撞到的地方在楼梯口等着男生出来。

男生一出现，夫胜宽就上前一步捏着拳头作势要打他。男生反应极快，赶紧抓住少年的手腕，“神经病啊你！”

啪。啪。

老师就着手上的课本，卷吧卷吧就给两个少年的头上一人来了一下。在原地教训了好一通，又守着他们在操场上跑了十分钟，才把两人放回教室。

一回教室，男生就像躲瘟疫一般，动作迅速地自己搬着课桌换到了离夫胜宽远远的位置。

夫胜宽不知道自己为什么会生气，也不知道自己到底在气什么。

心情烦躁地一掌拍在桌面上，下一秒又自己痛得不停吹着掌心。

抬头发现全班竟然有至少一半的人在看着自己，其中还有前同桌埋怨的眼神。

好像抓住了什么point，夫胜宽需要确认。

他皱着眉走到前排，经过女生身边时丢下一句“操场等你”便径直出了教室，也不管讲台上科任老师在后面又是摔黑板擦又是扬言要向班主任告状的生气模样。

夫胜宽在操场上等到最后一节晚自习下课铃响起，女生都没有出现。

权顺荣的电话也从占线变成关机。

***

这是权顺荣的第二次逃跑。

比上一次还要难堪。

明明只是一张模糊不清的疑似亲吻的偷拍，却比上一次被人直接撞见在教室里和男老师互撸，让他还要手足无措。

无措到被女生用不堪入耳的脏话侮辱也不还口。

无措到悄无声息地离开了学校把自己锁在家里。

无措到连他的电话都不敢接。

***

“然后呢？”金珉奎撑着下巴看对面突然沉默的男人。

男人喝了一口热巧克力，舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个俏皮的笑容，眼睛眯成两道可爱的弧度，像是表盘上的十点十分，“然后我就转学啦。”

“为什么？”

\- 那好好的为什么要转学啊？

权顺荣愣了一下。

“胜宽！”

金珉奎突然起身，朝着他身后夸张地挥手，“这里！”

\- 为了遇见你啊。

权顺荣低头，发现握着玻璃杯的手在抖。

“学长！”金珉奎爽朗的声音不合时宜的响起，“给你介绍一下，这是夫胜宽~”

权顺荣抬头。

金珉奎牵住的那人，脸上挂着甜甜的笑容。

一如那年夏天，他笑得把眼睛都故意眯起来。

你好，我是夫甜甜。

完。


	2. 番外

知足 - 顺宽

<番外>

***

牵住夫胜宽的手被突然挣脱开来，金珉奎没有错过他脸上一闪而过自以为掩饰得很好的惊慌失措。

“胜宽认识学长？！”

露出讨人喜欢的小虎牙，金珉奎装作没有感受到了两人之间尴尬到只想沉默着捡金子的奇异氛围，重新拉起夫胜宽的手，晶亮亮的眸子看进他的眼睛。

“不认识。”

熟悉的声音像被一盆冷水当头浇下。权顺荣不可置信地瞳孔收缩，那人的笑容依然灿烂。

“不认识，”夫胜宽盯着他摇头，转向金珉奎的时候笑容也没有变化，语气带着点暧昧的嗔怪，“傻傻的学长我怎么会认识……”

“哈哈哈哈也对哈，”男人傻笑着摸摸后脑勺，“我的直系学长甜甜怎么会认识。”

***

那次意外的见面让权顺荣茶不思饭不想，挣扎了好几天，还是按捺不住想要再见一面的心情，随便找了个蹩脚的借口，从金珉奎那里拿到了夫胜宽的联系方式。

夫胜宽好像和自己前女友是一个高中的，不知道他还有没有她的联系方式。

看吧，多扯淡的理由。

权顺荣脱口而出的瞬间就嫌弃自己到不行，恨不得拿个时光机回到打电话的前一秒，把自己摸到手机的右手给剁掉。

可是居然就这么拿到了。

学弟在那边吧啦吧啦一通“胜宽人很nice一定会帮学长和前女友再续前缘”之类的时候，权顺荣也只是配合地笑嘻嘻地打着哈哈。当年在巷口堵住女生质问的勇气，早已经随着时间消失殆尽。

你和夫胜宽在交往吗？

九个字在肚子里转了一圈，随便找了个位置便安安静静地躺下休息了。

牵手啊喂。

权顺荣默默唾弃自己。

朋友会牵手吗！那甜甜不是应该被自己牵到手都烂掉了！

“嗨。”

权顺荣从唾弃中默默抬头。

“为什么要转学？”夫胜宽在他对面落座，拿过他面前的抹茶拿铁轻轻嘬了一口，放在自己这边，表情异常的严肃认真，“权顺荣你为什么要转学？”

被点名的男人喉结滚动，“为……为什么？”

“我在问你好吧。”

夫胜宽挑眉的动作熟悉得让他差点忍不住，忍不住伸手去勾过他的脖子，对着头发就是一通乱揉。

“喂喂权顺荣！”

什么东西在自己面前晃来晃去，让眼前从少年突然长成大人的夫胜宽有些模糊不清，权顺荣伸出手来一把抓住。

软软的，暖暖的。

“喂！”

“啊……”权顺荣如梦初醒般松了手。夫胜宽的脸染上不自然的红晕，他的手悬在半空中，孤零零的。

“对……对不起！”权顺荣慌里慌张地道歉，头马上就低下来。

“权顺荣你是挺对不起我的。”

“嗯嗯。”低头的人点点头，然后把头低得不能更低。

“权顺荣你敢抬起头来看着我说话吗？”

“权顺荣你把我变成基佬不打算负责吗？”

这句话冲击太大，以至于权顺荣愣在原地头都忘了抬。

“我……”夫胜宽忍住爆粗口的冲动，还是忍不住倾身捏了权顺荣的下巴迫使他抬头看自己。

“所以你约我出来是真的想要同桌的联系方式？！妈的我从返校那天被她放了鸽子之后就再也没有和她说过话了，你要和她破镜重圆旧情复燃你是找错人了我跟你说权星星！”

“星星”俩字一出，权顺荣心底埋了好几年的芽突然就这么轻而易举地突出重围破土而出了。

“甜甜~”下巴都被捏红的男人露出讨好的笑容，声音软绵绵的像是回到了少年时代。

“甜甜~”

糯软甜腻到让夫胜宽起着鸡皮疙瘩地松了手。

“……你正常点儿……”

“你和金珉奎在交往吗？”

“没有。”权顺荣的鼻尖都快碰到自己的啦，夫胜宽把脸赶紧往后仰。

“那就和我交往吧。”

***

男人的双眼轻轻合起，睫毛有些紧张的微微抖动。粉色柔软的双唇第二次离自己如此之近，不把握的都是傻瓜吧。

权顺荣噙起嘴角的笑容，慢慢靠近。

MUA❤

完。


End file.
